Birth of New Life Virus
by Newenglander
Summary: A woman awakes in her attic to find a surprising visitor is waiting for her...the Life Virus, seeking something only she can provide to it right now...


The darkness permeated her vision, practically choking her in musty heat. She let out a groan as she rubbed her head, struggling to try and get free.

What was going on? Where was she? She could vaguely remember being on her way back home from…

…wait, where was home? In fact, where was here?

The redheaded woman glanced about the enormous attic she appeared to have been deposited in, faint lights glowing in the furthest corners of the room, tiny slivers of green sometimes shining out from the woodwork. There were boxes and boxes of discarded books and toys and costumes, all of a sexual nature…

Now she remembered. This was her house, alright, this was her attic. It came with running an adult store. But everything had gone black after she'd been examining data sent to her from an email through her private BBS. Some joker had sent her a "Click Me" email which she'd, in her ignorance, clicked on. Dumb, dumb, dumb. She thought she was being rickrolled, who knew what she clicked on would make her computer actually glow and then seemingly EXPLODE, throwing her clear across the room-

…something had been exiting from the computer. She remembered that, too. Faintly making its way across the red carpet, giant, pointed legs like a crab's, almost…scuttling towards her slowly, as if unsure…

What had she been-

Then she heard the faint thud of large footsteps and blinked slowly, turning around to see what was approaching her from the only exit out. Its steps were methodical and precise, its eyes a glimmering yellow like the enormous, round gems on its chest and clawed hands. Its green, vaguely insectoid body made its way towards her on six legs, its enormous thorax possessing a glowing red gem that burned softly like a dying fire, almost as deeply as the red triangular ruby atop the thing's elongated, spiky head. Pale yellow eyes looked down upon her and she quivered a bit in nervous fear, unsure of what to do. She had to get out of here, but…the damn thing, whatever it was, was blocking the exit-

"You are not going to escape." It said, its voice having a metallic ring to it, firm and authoritarian. "I cannot allow you to tell others I am here, Ms. Jill."

Jill scrambled back slightly as it continued. "I am the Life Virus. Created by Dr. Wily to bring about his visions. What he did not know was I had a backup prepared for such an occasion."

" -but he's been dead for decades." Jill murmured in confusion as the Life Virus took a few more steps towards her.

"Yes, I am aware. I have been biding my time and waiting for a chance to gain a life of my own. More of my own kind…a…familial unit. This is what I desire. To that end, I have set up a digital crossroad program around the house from your personal computer. This entire attic, in fact, is now one with the digital world. Nobody else passing by on the street will be aware anything is wrong, they won't even be able to ascend into the attic." The Life Virus explained to her.

"You keep away from me!" Jill yelled, diving behind some boxes as the Life Virus frowned a bit.

"You should not anger me. I am the only one who will be able to give you freedom. I am willing to let you go on and continue to live your life freely. All I desire are children of my own. A brood." It said as it flexed one of its enormous hands and the boxes Jill was crouching behind shot to the side, her blue t-shirt fluttering a bit from the sudden thrust of imaginary wind as she realized just how futile it was to keep hiding. He controlled everything in the attic except her, the only organic thing present. And if she wanted to ever leave, then…

She gulped. This was awful. There was just no way she'd be able to get out. If she went for the window, he'd probably lock it or block it up. And she wouldn't survive a fall from the top of the house she lived in anyhow. Slowly she stood up, wiping dust off her baggy grey pants.

"You…just want children?" She asked.

"Yes." It told her. "If you provide me with a brood, I will let you live your life in peace as I raise my children and teach them the proper means of survival. I want to create a new type of world, a blend of the digital and the organic, where my kind can freely move amongst your own. If I wanted your race dead, I'd just take over your military computers or some asinine thing such as that." The Life Virus insisted as he scuttled towards her, one gigantic hand placed upon her shoulder as carefully as he could. "Also, for your part, I will watch over you from the digital world and will find ways to…benefit you. I will keep your home, your savings and checking accounts and personal information safe and protected from those that would take it."

Jill chewed on her lip, rubbing the back of her head nervously as his other gigantic clawed hand carefully lifted her chin with a single claw tip. "Do we have an arrangement?"

"…will it…hurt?" She whispered out as his face became oddly comforting, his claws carefully undressing her like one would a Barbie Doll, slipping the clothes off one at a time with careful precision.

"There will be some discomfort at first. But then, only pleasure, and then, impregnation." He cooed.

"I think you might be too BIG…" She murmured as the Life Virus let out a low series of faint ringing laughs, slightly shrinking in size before her eyes as he carefully lowered her down to the attic floor, kneeling down on top of her and lowering his hands. The tips pressed against her shoulder, claws digging in as a faint greenish liquid seeped into her body from the points into her frame. A feeling bordering on painful emanated from the woman's breasts as the Life Virus began massaging and squeezing her ample flesh with a mixture of tenderosity and roughness.

Not that Jill minded. The "venom" he'd slipped into her was becoming a powerful aphrodisiac, the need for relief boiled furiously in her mind. She wanted this spider-like virus to mount her. She NEEDED it. And in answer to these inner prayers she saw it, an odd, weird mix of a stinger and something else. It was thick, thicker than any male organ she'd had inside her, ending in a faint tube and moving down towards her sex, bulging out from the back of the Life Virus's thorax.

She could a pressure against her nether-lips, her mind screaming in delight as her sex quivered with anticipation, swamping her senses as she watched as the tip nuzzle against her stretched opening. Her deep blue eyes stared at her opening, as it joined the ovipositor slipping inside.

Deep inside the delicate flesh, something hard and round was nuzzling against her opening. Her hips pressed up against the pointed tip as it started to push inside, sending hot waves through her body as it eased past her labia, pushing against her opening and easily sliding into the slickness.

The Life Virus held her tightly, panting softly as the ovipositor eased even further into her body. Slick and soft, the pressure deep inside Jill ignited the heat, sending it into a burning inferno, the thickness of the appendage filling Jin up to her innermost limits.

Gasping, Jin strained against the enormous, spidery being above her, begging in tiny whimpers. "Please…I-I need this. I just…need it." She begged as the Life Virus gave her a soft nod, the woman feeling the heat filling up her sex, swirling deep inside her as something round and slightly hard began to push against her opening. Slipping inside, Jill could feel it splash deep inside her sex, bobbing slightly as a second roundness pressed up against her labia. Whimpering, Jill writhed in pleasure as it slipped past her opening and a third started its entrance.

The part of her mind not swimming in growing heat and pleasure realized they were eggs being pushed into her. But she didn't mind at all. She didn't care. She wanted more of them inside her, and she got her wish as more and more of the round eggs slid into her, a deep and comfortable pressure deep within her depths that began to fill that hungry ache. The oviposition lasted for a full two hours, hundreds of eggs passed through her sex, swelling her stomach until it bulged out. She couldn't believe it…she looked BEYOND pregnant now, almost grotesquely swollen and yet she didn't care. She felt so full and happy…

A moment later the tube removed itself from her form, as something else descended from the front of his body as he lifted her up and onto it, a thick, segmented member, "ribbed for a lady's pleasure" and of a deep, dark green color like that of a real emerald. She sighed happily in relief, the two-foot-long cock stretching out her already stretched vagina as it deeply impaled her. True to his word, there wasn't an ounce of pain, only a blissful delight that permeated her every thought. A strange wetness started to fill her bloated uterus as she realized he was taking his time and fertilizing the eggs within her womb at his leisure…and his pleasure.

Indeed, she could feel him happily cumming within her, his shaft spouting a steady fluid stream of digital jizz into her waiting womb, wave after wave of pleasure going through Jill as orgasm after orgasm hit her from this new blessing. She couldn't believe that she was experiencing multiple orgasms like this especially since they started to hit almost immediately after the first one. Jill let out an unearthly howl of joy as the archanid-esque Life Virus pounded even harder and faster. She was going to give birth to a beautiful brood, she knew it. And she didn't even mind her new role as mother to the Life Virus's children. As he continued to fertilize the eggs within her womb, she drifted off into peaceful sleep. She would be the first of many humans that the Life Virus's ilk would breed with, producing a strange but beautiful new world for all beings to live happily within.


End file.
